Ed, Edd n Eddy: Guerrillas
Ed, Edd n Eddy: Guerrillas is a TV series and video game series created by the same creator of the original series After the events of the New World Order after the New President of the USA, (Not Barack Obama, of course.) The country had fallen in a state of disarray and chaos. The Cul-de-sac had decided to take action against against the president and the government and bring order. The Cul-de-sac had taken up arms. (Except Sarah and Jimmy. Jimmy joins later.) A new guerrilla force for good had formed, and the Presiden had decided to take action against them too. Characters Ed: Ed had become a child worker after the New World Order of the US. He was forced to work at a labor camp for unusually strong kids, like him and Rolf. He was tasked to lift up 2 tons of bricks on a house building camp on a daily basis of every 10 minutes. After the President decided to close all of the ﻿candy stores Ed worked so hard to get the money for, he decided enough is enough and joined Eddy and Kevin's guerrilla force called "The New World Order Resistance Group" or N.W.O.R.G. He is in charge of supplying the suppressing fire and of the big guns for the group. Edd: Ed has also become a child worker, though his was less demanding. He was put in an engineering factory and was in charge of designing and building the engines for cars. The bad thing about it is, he was forced to work overtime, working from 10 am to 12 am. He got little to no sleep. He, too thought enough was enough and joined Eddy and Kevin's guerrilla group. Eddy: Eddy was also, like the other kids, was a child worker. He was forced into the salt mines, only working with primitive tools, and only the adults would get relaxation and better tools, like forkllifts and drills. He started his guerrilla force with Kevin after he heard the President was going to kill any child who didn't work. He and Kevin escaped after failing to deactivate the dynamite in the mine, and the other workers, who were all adults, were killed. The now corrupt police forces didn't expect a thing, thinking that it was an accident, after it had happened years back. He wanted to fight the President because his cashpool was wasting away, and his precious jawbreakers wre destroyed. He donned a bulletproof vest and his old clothes and went off to fight the government. Kevin: Kevin worked with Eddy in the salt mines. The kids, just him and Eddy, would be treated harshly. When they got cut, the adults put salt into their wounds. If they were sleeping, they would burn them with hot sticks. And, if they were thirsty, the adults would drink all of the water and poison all of the spring water. One day, As they were about to blast some salt with dynamite, Eddy and Kevin accidentally (if not, intentionally) put too much dynamite in the mines, as they blasted the mine on that warm, late afternoon, just as the sun was going down below the horizon, they blew the dynamite and the adults were killed in the explosion, and only he and Eddy got out just in time. they both, after that incident, became blood brothers (not that mingling blood together thing.) and started the guerrilla force. Rolf: Rolf was also forced to work. He worked at the same work camp as Ed, and layed bricks for buildings. Although he thought it was a good job for the first 5 episodes, he heard that the kids who worked will get no food when they work, he becomes furious and decides to find this guerrilla force. He searched for weeks, living off the land until he found the base in the woodland areas of the Midwest. He now works as a scout for the force, recruiting new members until it becomes a military force, and this guerrilla war becomes a total war. Jimmy: Jimmy was a child soldier. Since he was fast, he was a combat medic. Jonny: More about him later. Note to readers. This is not related to Al-Qaeda and Taliban.﻿ Category:TV Series Category:Video game